Closets Are Meant For Clothes
by AeronaVxx
Summary: What would happen if Diana liked boys and girls? Set during gone before the blackout Diana's pregnant but will she be accepted if she finds the strength in her self?
1. Chapter 1

**Diana's P.O.V**

I guess I'd always knew, some part of me always felt like I was different. I'd never said anything aloud, to myself or another person. Now living closely, sometimes to close for comfort, with Justin, Orc and Rodger I feel like its one thing I can hold on to, but do I really want to?

I mean people say it's easier to go through this with people that understand around you. Dekka Talent, open about her sexuality and still loved by everyone, well everyone that is except the one she loves, poor girl. She's walking past right now, head held high, not a care in the world. Oh no she has seen me looking, crabsticks!

Three steps away from me, "See something you like?" she says cheekily with a slight hit of worry, I'm not _always_ planning something.

"Maybe, and if I did what's it to you?" a smile is creeping its way up my face, a genuine smile, not an evil, manipulative smile I'm known for, but one that makes me want to laugh, really loudly.

"Well considering it's me your looking at I think I'm just a little involved" A laughed rippled its way along my spine and came out as a hearty chuckle not even half of what I felt like doing. Luckily she laughed along otherwise I would have sounded like I was insane; well I suppose I am a bit.

She apologises claiming she has to be somewhere and scampers off, leaving my with a large decision brewing like a storm in my belly. Should I tell her, Sam, someone?

We Have had many of these moments and I'd consider her as a friend, whether the feeling is mutual or not is unknown. I assume it is as she doesn't seem repulsed by me as others are, because I'm pregnant or the fact that on more than one occasion I have been playing for the team that have wanted them dead, oh well can't please everybody.

By lunch I have decided I will tell her, I think, I don't know. I want to but every time I go to say it aloud I stop myself. I don't know why but it just happens. I'm sitting down out in the limbo between the fields and the lake, far enough away to be alone, close enough to hear the sounds of alarm if one should arise. Suddenly I feel the clasp of hands on my shoulders and a loud shout in my ear; I scream and spin round to face my attacker, arms up in a defensive position.

_If it's drake I'm gonna open a whole can of bat poop crazy mother on him._ "Dekka! You idiot I could have miscarried!" an amused smile spreads like wildfire across my face, no hope in stopping Dekka seeing it. "oh wah wah, maybe if you were without child you'd be more fun" her tongue pops it head out of the corner of her mouth.

"Why are you all the way out here?" I ask, extremely curious as to her reason why.

"I could ask you the same" one eyebrow rises like a birthday balloon causing a single lock of her dark brown hair to fall across her forehead which appears wet from sweat. "I asked you first"

"yeah well when have I cared what happened in the past? But if you must know I was bored and went for a walk and saw you here so thought I'd make you wet yourself, did I succeed?" _Okay...?_

"Not even close, though for a second I thought you were drake."

"Me?! Drake?! You must be having a laugh!"

"I'm pregnant I'm allowed some moments of stupidity."

"I don't believe in that bullship, I believe in the same treatment for everyone" And with that we both burst out laughing, my side feels like my baby is trying to use it as an exit. I must look distracted by my thoughts because Dekka gives me a puzzled look and says voice free of sarcasm, "Hey are you alright?"

"No, I'm not; I haven't been completely honest with you or anyone for that matter."I couldn't stop it, it was like a constant trickle of a stream and any minute the large rush of water will come and the dam built to protect yourself will fall taking you down with it. "Dekka ..I...I'm...Bisexual" and there went the water the only question is will she who holds the life preserver save me from drowning in my sorrows?

**_Please review it's my first Fanfic and I don't know if I should carry it on?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't joke about, Diana; you won't be setting a good example for your daughter. You know I always knew you were evil but this is just, sick! Just because I'm the only person in this god damn place that is below you in the social hierarchy doesn't mean I deserve to be mocked. I thought you wanted to be friends, guess I was wrong."

Her voice broke on the last word, tears brimming her eyes, betrayal snapping at my heels. I couldn't take it anymore; just as she turned to walk away I felt a heat rise up past the hurt living in my chest.

"Hey! Out of all the people in this hell hole I thought I'd get the slightest bit of sympathy from you. I look up to you!" Breathing like I'd just run a mile, feeling like I'd just jumped off a cliff, again, without anyone there to catch me.

"You mean you're telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie?"

And with that she hugs me, and I am caught.

"okay I'm sorry, here", she says pulling me up, as when we hugged we fell to the ground in joy, "So who do you like then?" the mischievous twinkle back in her eyes and a grin that could cheer up a widow claimed her face and captured mine, _I'm so glad she understood. _

As we make our way back down to the lake she tells me the uncomfortable tale of her coming out day.

_"So I came down the stairs and there was my mum sitting there reading a book, I thought it was the ideal time to tell her. So I sat down next to her and said "Mum, I need to tell you something, mum I'm gay" I forgot that it was my birthday and everyone else was hid around the room for a surprise party"_

"So why were you at Coates? I'm just curious sorry"

"Don't be I'm there cause mum saw me kissing my girlfriend" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice that made me hug her, which took her by surprise.

"What the hell that's ridiculous!" it infuriated me that her own mother could be like that.

"Why were you there?"

A sharp smile appeared on my face without me realising at first " my mum fell down the stairs, and I blamed my dad, took the police 3 weeks to figure out I'd tricked them" _the look on their faces when they found out a child had pulled the wool over their eyes._

"Why'd you do that?" _curiosity killed the cat and my smile._

"I never liked him" _Honesty is always the best policy...well..._

"Oh"

Edillio walked past and smiled at us both. _Such a nice young boy_, I could practically hear my grandma saying. I know I'm 'up the duff' but boy I'd love for him to walk in to my house boat...shirtless...after a swim..._Oh god I'm drooling._

"He's gay" And the glass is shattered. She said it just like she'd say that he was eating fish for dinner.

"Really?" I couldn't help the little whinging sound in my voice.

A precious laugh barked its way from her lips "yep sorry hunny but Rodger has his hooks firmly in him."

"All the cute ones are gay" I said putting on my best pout. We rounded the corner to Sam's boat which I, along with Dekka and others are entitled to pop into whenever we want to, still giggling, we headed to the lounging area. Not 5 minutes later Edillio walked in, exhausted. We exchanged polite conversation, which turned into more of a chat best friend's would have. Over the time I have spent here, at the lake, we have become closer, me Dekka and Edillio, and I need that. Stability, I and the baby need it.

As the sun set behind us, Edillio and Dekka walk me home even though they already were home, one of the perks of being pregnant. I give them both a light kiss on the cheek and walk inside. Lying on the bed I look back on the day I've had. The emotional, care free, heaven on earth day.

**_I apologise for not much going on in this chapter only one review?! I would LOVE more PLEASE!xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Catch me if you can!"

"Hey! With child here! Not fair."

6ft, muscular and light on his feet; has powers, fast and loves sport. Verses pregnant, short stubby legs and loathes running. I have no chance. This is how we spend most of our days, running around like three years olds on drugs, we must look like loonies.

"Okay let's take a break. Diana looks like she may start pushing any second now!" Dekka the joker of the pack, nothing could ever calm her down.

"Oh god Diana I can see a head!" Edillio the daddy, if anyone messes with me or Dekka they will go home looking like they had gone ten rounds with Muhammad Ali.

"Enough of the pregnant jokes! I have to pee." And then there is me, the punch bag for words, they constantly mock me, but I love them any way.

"Again!?" The word shoots at my ears. God damn her voice!

"yep" I say a smile beaming "Now hurry im bursting"

_I wish I hadn't told them that_. Now they are walking as slow as humanly possible. This leaves me sprinting of ahead. I hear a large barking noise behind me, "What?" I scream at them frustration mixed with my curiosity, _I really need to pee!_

"Edillio!" _urgh she is being difficult on purpose now. _"What about Edillio?" she side steps me my leg 'happens' to lag to the side. One second she is walking next to us both, the next she is sprawled on the ground. "Have a nice trip?" Edillio calls down to here as if she is a million miles away, though from up there it probably looks like it.

"Fuck you"

"love you to!" I blow her a little cheeky kiss "Now what did Edillio say?"

"I said that if we were to become a 'gang' we could be called 'Los tres mosqueteros'."

"los tres moswhatssits?" Spanish, or jibberish, was never my strong suit

"The three musketeers" Dekka erupts in laughter and only stops when me and Edillio don't follow her lead

"You're not serious are you Ed?"

"I think it suits us" truthfully I do, I mean it's weird to have a name but I think it cool.

"oh come _on_!" Dekka hates references to super hero's and books, she hasn't read many, I'm only kidding she has.

"Dodecahedron, come on then we would be lofty, gnomey and preggy!" I really need to sort my head out.

"Fine, I have put up with lots of humiliation a little more wont hurt" she is barely able to get the sentence out as me and Ed teenage girl jump on her letting out squeals of joy.

"Get off your killing me!" so muffled I could just make out the words. We climb off her as I rush off

"Hey my pits don't smell that bad do they?"

"No but you've forgotten haven't you? I NEED TO PEE!" I couldn't hold it any longer.

Earth quake? Nope just someone at the door, but the million dollar question is…who? "Open up it's the police!" A fake gruff voice shouts whilst banging on my door.

"Hello Dekka what brings you here at such an hour?"

"How'd you know it was me? Anyway at about six Josh is throwing a partido" _I think she pronounced the last word wrong_. Luckily that was one word I could interpret, I think.

"You've been spending too much time with Ed" I say shaking my head smiling slightly, I couldn't help it.

"nah you idiot-ofgh!" A slap to the head shut her up, its not like I hit her hard. "Ow, are you coming tonight?"

"I don't know." I'm not even sure who josh is.

"Please? Pretty please with cherries on top?" she clasps her hands together and pouts like a three year old who's mum has said no to a toy.

"Okay, what should I wear?" I don't know if I should dress up or if it is more of a jeans and t-shirt. I sound like I did before the FAYZ.

"Skirt." Ever the helpful. "We'll Pick you up at 6." And with that she practically jumped into a row boat and rowed off like there was no tomorrow. _I wonder what she has planed?_ Well its four now so I have one and a half hours, now what to wear…?

As promised at six there is a knock at the door. I have decided to wear a simple dress that is white and comes in slightly to hold my bump; it has a lacy over layer and comes down at the back. I took it with me when we left the island, after…well after the bump was made shall we say.

"Hey! Wow! Di you look…"

"Wow? Thanks Ed" I give him a light peck on the cheek. "De? Any comment? You haven't spoken?"

"You…look…AMAZING!" a great big bundle of light comes running at me and knocks me back on my heals.

"Mind the baby! God! What's made you like this?" I mean she's usually the one screaming get off.

"Pay back. Right lets get going, don't want to be to late." As we all climb down on to the row boat I think I here Dekka humming, oh what's this song called again? _If I Die Young by…Band Perry _I think. Bit ironic don't you think? Trust Dekka though.

The music grows as we get closer, I didn't think anyone had any electricity anymore, Then I realise it's a group of kids singing, they are pretty good. As we knock on the door a boy opens it, I assume its josh, and invites us in. once in Dekka grabs my hand and pulls me on to the make do dance floor with Edillio trailing behind us. Man it feels good to just forget. To just act like a normal teenager. Not having to worry about the constant fear of death.

A song change that's what is pulling me back to reality, a slower song, not like a slow dance but not jumpy. The sun is slowly starting to set behind the clouds so a vibrant purple fills the room as it is mostly windows. The light falls perfectly on Dekka's hair, it looks like people do on those posters saying that America is the best. I have never noticed it be fore but she has really prominent features, lovely cheek bones, a strong chin and smooth lips. Another song change, this time a really slow song and yet we don't leave the dance floor. Edillio is off in the corner talking to Rodger who I know for a fact he likes. Dekka reaches for my hands and places one on her shoulder and takes the other in her left had. She slips her free hand on to my back resting just beneath the slit in my dress. My heart beat quickens, as she leads me in to a waltz. A smile consumes my face as it does hers as in complete unison we let out a laugh and spin around the floor. As the song ends I can't help but be disappointed as she takes a step back and let's go of my hands. We walk over to Edillio as Rodger has disappeared somewhere.

"So I saw you talking to Rodger" Dekka's eyebrows dance on her forehead. I am still breathless from the dancing. A blush apprehends his face.

"Yeah!" he squeals like a girl meeting there idol.

"Oh I love this song!" Finally I have my breath back as I grab Dekka and rush on to the floor. I beacon for Edillio to join us but he shakes his head as Rodger walks back over holding to drinks. I wink at him and turn back to Dekka. _She is really beautiful!_ Shut up brain! _The soft skin that makes you shiver every time you 'accidentally' brush against it._

No!

_Eyes that lure you in, make you believe in love at first sight._

No! I…Can't…No!

_Yes! You…Can…Yes!_

_YOU_

No!

_LIKE_

No

_HER_

No…

_**Thank you to all the guys who read this please remember to review or i will be less incline to write more even if your reviewing to tell me its rubbish. all rights of the song use go to the artists **_


End file.
